Mommys
by Scandallover1
Summary: Olivia and Mellie have been married for 2 years , now they there taking the next step in their relationship. Just a fluffy Melivia Au Oneshot*I don't own scandal*


Hey guys, so I was really bored so I decided to write this sort of fluffy Melivia AU. Now this is most likely a one shot but if people like it, I could consider continuing.

 _Ding! The little bell went of signaling that the fasten seatbelt sign was on. Mellie stared at the seat in front of her as she nervously taped her tray table. Soon the pilot came on the announcements: Good evening everyone and welcome to Delta flight 679 nonstop service from D.C to Nairobi._ _We will be taking off shortly on this 15 hour flight that will arrive at 4:00 local time. This is a no smoking flight. At this time flight attendants will make sure that all tray tables are stowed and all seats are in the upright position, and thanks again for flying delta airlines._

Mellie was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't her what Olivia was saying. "Babe….Babe…Babe… Earth to Mellie" she said, finally she gave up and began to tap her leg. Finally Mellie snapped out of her trance

"What!" she snapped

"Wow someone's a little tense" Olivia teased

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm just nervous" Mellie admitted

"I can tell" Olivia said grabbing Mellie's hand and giving it a squeeze "You have nothing to be afraid of"

"Nothing to be afraid of!liv in a couple of days we are doubling the size of our family! Have you read any of the parenting books I gave you? There so many things you need and if you do anything wrong it can stunt their development and sometimes they just die! Just like that they stop breathing and die!"Mellie exclaimed

"Wow… dark" she teased "Mellie Andrews … the love of my life… the woman of my dreams , we are going to be amazing moms… oh that reminds me we need to decide what we want to be called , cause we can't both be mom"

"That's true, how about your mom and I'm mommy" Mellie suggested

"Mommy… you really think when our kids are teenagers their gonna want to call you mommy?" Olivia pointed out

"Teenagers! Liv they haven't even been born yet!"Mellie pointed out

"That coming from the woman who already has a preschool interview lined up for them 3 years from now"

"Touché"

XXXX

4 hours later:

Olivia sat at her seat reading her book while Mellie rested her head on her shoulder. She let out a loud sigh without even opening her eyes.

"You okay babe?" Olivia asked rubbing her back

"Yeah I'm just thinking about the babies" she admitted

"I thought we promised we wouldn't think about that until we landed" Olivia reminded her

"I know … but I can't not think about it, and in a weird way, talking about it calms me down" Mellie explained

"Well then I guess we could look over the list again" Olivia said with a smirk as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

"How did you know that would make me feel so much better?"

"Because I'm a psychic, I can read your mind" she said with a wink she said as she unfolded the list "So we have for the girls: Flynn and Lilly and for the boys : we have Luke and Carter. I really think this would have been so much easier if we had just found out the genders before hand"

"Where's the fun in that? Mellie asked

"Um being able to decorate the rooms accordingly, not needing 4 names , not wondering if we're going to be the parents to two boys two girls or one of each."

"I think its fun … the suspense , not knowing , it's going to be a surprise and you know how I love surprises"

"That's true , who would have thought the annoying try hard who was trying to beat you for top of the class would end up sleeping next to you every night"

"The world is full of surprises"

3 hours later:

Mellie was reading sky mall while Olivia slept next to her. She put down the magazine and scooted past Olivia before heading to the bathroom. It was a huge plane that sat over 500 people. They were sitting in first class, so luckily the walk to the bathroom wasn't far. As she got closer , there was an older woman with an adorable little blond girl who was probably her granddaughter in her arms. The little girl was sobbing, burying her head in her grandmother's hair. Her face was red and puffy from crying .

"I'm sorry" the lady said glancing at the girl

"Oh its totally fine… she's adorable" Mellie said with a smile

"Thank you… do you have kids?" The lady asked

"Oh well um sort of , my wife and I are adopting twins from Kenya so were heading their now so we can be there for the birth"

"Wow that's amazing … you know it's weird but I've feeling that I've met you before"

"Oh um well maybe you've read articles about me , um I'm a U.S senator so.."

"Oh of course you're the …." The lady said stopping mid-sentence

"The gay one yeah…. Its totally fine to say"

"Well it's great that you're going to be a mom"

"Yeah it is"

XXXX

7 hours later: Mellie stared out the window as land became closer and closer. Soon she could see the city and the airport they had flown into countless times before. As they decended she grabbed Olivia's hand and gave it a squeeze. A second later the wheels hit the tarmack mellie leaned over to Olivia and said

"Were here"


End file.
